a series of Percabeth oneshots
by anu232323
Summary: Percabeth oneshots. NONE ARE THE LINKED. First percy j fanfic HOpe you like it! Rated T just in case


A series of Percabeth oneshots.

**(A/N none of them are linked)**

**A collection of Percabeth oneshots. Set after the Titan War, Percy decides to become a god, but only if Annabeth is one too. The gods let her. Their first day on Mount Olympus. From Annabeth's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

**anu232323**

* * *

**HAPPY EVER AFTER?**

There was a tingling sensation, as I felt my whole body being warped and changed. I twisted and turned, in agony as a burning sensation crept up my legs, my back, my heart and reached my brain. I screamed but nothing came out.

Suddenly, all I felt was knowledge, of statistics, war, maths, grammar, everything. My memory stretched back further then I was born, and I realised that my mother was sharing her wisdom with me. She looked drained of strength, as did Poseidon, for Percy was beside me, clutching at my hand. The pain subsided, but I barely felt it anymore anyway. I collapsed to the floor.

Around me was a golden aura, in fact, it circled both me and Percy. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed, almost asleep. I smiled, but as I did, I felt myself enlargening. I was almost as tall as the Olympians, and almost as beautiful as my mother. Percy was huge, bigger than Hera, but smaller than Poseidon and Zeus.

Through the light, I saw Ares grin.

"Brilliant." He said as the light faded, "Now I can beat you to a pulp _every_ day and you will be better by morning!"

Percy smiled weakly and seeing me, scooped me into his arms.

"Want to go for a swimming, my princess?"

He was mocking me but I accepted it. The Gods laughed heartily.

"Go have a little fun, godlings. We will get a feast prepared in your honour." Zeus said.

The pool was cool, but I didn't like it. Percy held me tight, but every time he released me, I had a panicky feeling that I would drown. Eventually, Percy got fed up and pulled me out the water. I reached for a towel but Percy stopped me. Focusing his new powers on us, he forced the water to go back in the pool. It was amazing.

Then, Ares approached.

"Time for your beating, Perry."

He laughed darkly, a laugh Hades would be proud to call his own.

**~Gory Bit~**

He smashed his fist into Percy's skull. I stifled a scream. Golden ichor poured out. His skull was smashed in and Ares repeatedly pummelled him in the stomach. Percy took all this but when Ares pulled his javelin out, he ducked and the lethal points and took a swipe at him with Riptide. Ares doubled over with pain and swore and the River Styx that he would deliver revenge.

**~End of Gory Bit~**

I screamed for Apollo to help but soon realised it was all in vain. Already, Percy's skull was repairing itself, the ichor seeping back in. It was pretty disgusting but all I could think of was how glad I was at how fast he was getting better.

A tremor rocked through the pool deck, as the loudest horn I had ever heard tore through Mount Olympus. It was the sound of a feast. I suddenly realised how hungry I was, and half dragging Percy, ran towards the Dining Hall, a grand building, full of surprises. The gods cheered as we entered, then grimaced as they saw the sight of Percy. Apollo lent his strength to Percy and healed the rest of his bruises. The Gods resumed their hearty feast and we joined. I laughed myself silly and Dionysus' excellent wine made me drunk. At the end of the feast, 'Hermes TV' showed us the demigods eating and throwing food into the fire as sacrifices. Charred food from the sacrifices appeared on each of our plates and it tasted surprisingly good.

Eventually, Percy and I managed to totter back to our New York style apartment, complete with fire exits and fridges filled with soda and pop tarts. I felt giddy that I practically wrenched the door off the fridge trying to grab a lemon soda.

_So this is what it is like to be a God,_ I thought.

"To be honest, I can't say that being a God is the _best _thing in the world." Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. Tomorrow was a new day, who knows what would happen, except for a beating from Ares...

* * *

**That concludes my first oneshot. I hope you like it, because I really enjoyed writing it. If you have any ideas at all about what I should write about next (bearing in mind that these have to be about Percabeth) please PM me. Look forward to hearing from you!**

**anu232323** **xxx**

**PS Do not hesitate to tell me about something I have done completely wrong. I may not change it but I will at least add a not about it at the end.**


End file.
